User blog:Juanito316/Chapter 16 summary
I know it's weird to post this on a blog, but I'm writing a full summary for chapter 16 and I need help with it. So here it is right now: The chapter begins with Sara asking Mei if they can kiss, and Mei says it's alright. Meanwhile, Nina has thrown herself over Yuzu to prevent her from going after Mei and Sara. Yuzu tells Nina to calm down, noting that to be embarrassing, but Nina says that she won't let Yuzu go after Mei if Yuzu doesn't keep her promise. Yuzu then asks Nina why she is involving in Sara's love life, if it's Sara and Mei who are dating. Nina, crying, starts to explain that Sara always helps others, while leaving her own happiness in second place. So, if Yuzu says she likes Mei, Sara will surely give up on Mei. Nina says she likes her sister a lot, so she doesn't want Sara to lose her happines, believing not taking care of her older sister is what's wrong. Sara then calls Yuzu, asking her to meet with her so that they can talk. Yuzu announces to Nina that she was called by Sara, and that she has to talk to her properly. When Nina tells her to wait, Yuzu says that maybe Sara will want to end her friendship, and maybe Mei will reject her too, but if she can't declare her love, she's sure she'll regret it later, so she asks Nina to let her go. Nina just says she wants to go along. They meet Sara at the Kyoto Tower, and she tells Yuzu that Mei's not there, and that she sent Mei somewhere else in the middle of the date so they could talk. Sara gives may her wallet back, saying that she got it at the bath the day before and had to look it. Sara then notes that she and Yuzu are in love with the same person. Yuzu tries to talk to Sara, afraid of hurting her feelings, but Sara interrupts her saying Yuzu wants to confess her feelings. Sara reminds Yuzu that she said she should, and says that she should give Yuzu that chance so that it'd be fair. Sara then says that even if Yuzu confesses her feelings, Mei might not accept them, so she asks Yuzu if she wants to do it either way, and Yuzu says she does, to which Sara says that's how the Yuzu she knows would respond. Sara then says that going out with Mei, she realized she is a hard-working, realistic and kind person. She says, however, that Mei is actually a person who hides her fragile heart, but so is Yuzu, and that they have to try to understand each other better. Giving Yuzu her wallet back, Sara tells her that Mei is probably at the Yasaka Shrine, and tells her to go. Yuzu asks what about Sara, who says the person who Mei is waiting for is not her. Yuzu then gives Sara one of the charms Himeko and Harumi had previously given to her, and says that she doesn't know if it'll work well, but she wants Sara to watch for herself too. Sara just brushes it off with a smile and says that she's the luckiest person in the first trip after all, and that Yuzu should leave cheering up to her. Yuzu then leaves, thanking her. Nina, who has been silent the whole time, calls her older sister, angrily asking why Sara is supporting Yuzu's love as Mei is her "fated person", as completed by Sara who interrupts Nina before she can say it. Sara just says that being attracted to Mei and meeting Yuzu was because she was the one fated to pair them up, asking if that wouldn't be cool. Nina then hugs Sara, crying, and says it's not cool, and asks if Sara is just using the fate she talks about to endure the pain. She says that she doesn't like it when Sara gives up her happiness so easily, saying she just wants her sister to be happy. Sara then says that she doesn't "do things like enduring", which confuses Nina. She says that cheering for Yuzu and breaking up with Mei was all her decision. She then says that it all happened at once, so she just gave it a little push, asking if fate isn't more romantic. When asked by Nina if she's happy, Sara simply smiles, saying no older sister is sad for being loved by their younger sister. Far from there, Yuzu, thinking about what Sara told her, she starts thinking about what Mei wants and needs and realizes she's thinking a lot of things related to Mei, but because they pertain to Mei. It's at this last paragraph that I'm confused. I'm reading both the Brazilian and the English scans in order to write the summary, and I really don't know how to transcript this part of the chapter so that it makes sense. Can anyone help me continuing the summary? Category:Blog posts